ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa vs. the Snowman 3D
Santa vs. the Snowman 3D (also known as Santa vs. The Snowman) is a half-hour computer-animated short, created by Steve Oedekerk and produced by O Entertainment. Originally made as a television special, the film was later presented in IMAX 3D theaters during the holiday seasons of 2002–2006. It was released on VHS and DVD by Universal Pictures. The package included 3D glasses, and the program offered optional 2D or 3D viewing. Despite three bonus features including an interactive game narrated by Oedekerk, the DVD lacked any kind of featurette or commentary. The film featured the voice talents of Jonathan Winters, Ben Stein, Victoria Jackson, Mark DeCarlo, and David Floyd. It is narrated by Don LaFontaine. There are various nods to other films, like a scene of ice-made AT-ST's, mostly resembling the ones from The Empire Strikes Back. Plot Once upon a time, there lived the loneliest Snowman. He didn't have any friends because...well, there was nobody around. And since there was nobody to talk to, he never learned to speak. Instead, his little flute was his voice - and every night, he would make his flute sing to the stars. But one particular night, the stars shouted back. A flash of light zoomed past The Snowman, and shattered his little flute. Consumed with curiosity, The Snowman set off to find out exactly what the mysterious light was. Eventually, The Snowman found himself at Santa's Village, a winter village filled with elves. The Snowman found a toy workshop, where the elves were making various toys. Another elf came into the workshop, and with him was the workshop owner: Santa Claus. While Santa was chatting with his elves, The Snowman found a red and gold flute in the workshop. But after grabbing the flute, an alarm went off. The Snowman retreated, but Santa had sent some of his elves to retrieve the flute. While being chased, The Snowman dropped the flute, and hid from the elves by jumping off a cliff, but grabbing onto an icicle stalactite, waiting for them to leave. After the elves had retrieved the flute and gone back to the village, The Snowman decided to head home. As the poor Snowman returned warily home, his mind was in a whirl. He could not stop thinking about Santa, and his wonderful workshop. It seemed Santa had the perfect life: A marvellous home, lots of friends, plenty of toys, loved by everybody. But why wouldn't Santa let The Snowman have one little toy? It just didn't seem fair to The Snowman. The Snowman started imagining himself as Santa, giving out toys, being loved by everyone around. At that moment, something occurred to The Snowman: "Why should Santa keep all that love, good tidings, and friendship for himself? That didn't seem fair. Maybe, it's time someone else got to be Santa?" And with that, The Snowman came up with a sneaky plan to take Santa's spot. The Snowman had sneaked into one of the village's attractions, before getting noticed, and kicked out. So, he came up with another idea. The Snowman started make various equipment for invading the workshop, and lots of snowman minions to help him. The Snowman went from his usual self to a much more devious Snowman. The Snowman, and his minions started invading Santa's Village, but Santa sent his elves to fight back, starting a chaotic battle. The elves, and the snowman minions fought tirelessly. The elves were attempting to melt, and blow up the snowman minions while the snowman minions were freezing, and spewing out snowballs at the elves. As the battle raged on, neither was claiming an easy victory, but Santa knew that the conflict had to end. Christmas was only hours away! So, Santa decided to take matters into his own hands by going to help his elves end the conflict. When Santa came to the battle, The Snowman unleashed a snow monster - but Santa managed to defeat it by using heat to shrink it. Just when it looked like The Snowman was about to surrender to Santa and his elves, many more of his minions appeared, greatly outnumbering Santa's forces. With that, Santa and his elves were imprisoned. The Snowman had explained his plan to take Santa's spot, and left to deliver the toys, leaving Santa and the elves in an ice cage. However, an elf named Flippy came to rescue them. Meanwhile, The Snowman soared above the rooftops. He was sitting in his snow replica of Santa's sleigh, while the snowman minions were acting as his reindeer. It was a wonderful, magical feeling. Now, all he had to do was deliver a few toys, and everyone would love him. While The Snowman came across a little girl's house, Santa was making his way to The Snowman. The Snowman gave the girl an ice doll, but the doll ended up shattering. However, Santa had arrived to give the girl a real doll. Afterwards, just when it looked like Santa was going to punish The Snowman, he ended up giving The Snowman the same red and gold flute that The Snowman once attempted to steal, saying that the flute always belonged to him because Santa was the one who had accidentally shattered the first flute. Santa gave the advice of giving to The Snowman, and just as they were about to part ways, The Snowman discovered that his sleigh, as well as his minions, had melted from the heat of the little girl's chimney. Santa offered The Snowman a ride back home, and the two became friends. And that's all The Snowman had wanted anyway - a friend. "Christmas giving isn't just for Santa. The spirit of giving is something that lives inside all of us." - Santa's advice of giving to The Snowman. Cast *Jonathan Winters as Santa Claus *Don LaFontaine as the Narrator *Ben Stein as Spunky the Elf *Victoria Jackson as Elves *Mark DeCarlo as Elves *David Floyd as Bundis the Elf *J. Haley as Elvis the Elf *Jean DeLisle as Kids *Keith Alcorn as Charlie the Elf *Steve Oedekerk as Sno' Hellton Reception The film received a rating of 81% from Rotten Tomatoes, making it Jonathan Winters' highest short film review. Home media Santa vs. the Snowman 3D was released on 3D-DVD, including 4 pairs of 3D glasses, on October 12, 2004 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. The film grossed $10.1M according to Rotten Tomatoes. The VHS didn't include 3D glasses. Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:Shorts Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Christmas productions Category:IMAX films Category:Non-Universal films